Un futur sous haute trahison
by Idrill
Summary: Réponse à un concours. Deux personnes inattendues débarquent sur Atlantis pour changer les choses. [TERMINEE]
1. Chapter 1

_**UN FUTUR SOUS HAUTE TRAHISON**_

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à moi. Mais si, je vous assure. Je suis la MGM : Mega Girl Mytho. Quoi ? vous me croyez pas ?

**Saison :** Je dirais aucune vu que je n'utilise aucun spoiler réel. Quoique, je fais référence à un épisode de la saison 3, mais faut vraiment le savoir pour s'en rendre compte !

**Résumé :** Deux personnes inattendues débarquent sur Atlantis pour changer les choses.

**Note 1 : **Cette fic est une réponse à un concours sur le forum de Calleigh avec comme contraintes : une romance, un perso de SG1, un perso principal devant mourir, une phrase imposée : « Ronon : Euh, Elizabeth, vous pourriez me rendre un service » et une longueur de 10 à 15 pages word.

**Note 2 :** Je sais, je n'ai pas respecté la longueur autorisée. Mais je vous jure que j'ai essayé au début ! Arrivé à la 15ème page, j'ai abandonné. Sorry !

**Note 3 :** Bon ben je m'essaye à un nouveau ship. Je n'ai fait que du sheyla jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'ai pas de ship préféré donc autant en essayer d'autres !

**ooOoo**

La cité était encore endormie lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur apparition. Pourtant, elle était déjà là, sur ce balcon, à observer comme tous les matins le lever du soleil. Cela faisait 3 ans qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette Cité et pourtant, elle ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle. Tous les matins elle savourait son café en sentant la chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil combattre la fraîcheur de la nuit et la légère brise marine faisant frisonner sa peau.

Elle se sentait bien. Le silence était total et elle pouvait profiter pleinement de ces quelques minutes de sérénité qui n'étaient qu'à elle.

Elle entendit la porte du balcon s'ouvrir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se tenait derrière elle. Tous les matins, il venait la rejoindre à ce même endroit et ils savouraient ensemble les quelques minutes restantes avant que la Cité ne soit totalement éveillée et qu'ils ne partent chacun de leurs côtés à leurs occupations.

- Bonjour John !

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

Elizabeth esquissa un sourire. Elle s'attendait à cette question. Tous les matins il l'a lui posait. Pas que ça l'agaçait, au contraire, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un semblant de vie sociale. Qu'on se préoccupait d'elle non pas pour ce qu'elle représentait, mais pour ce qu'elle était. La femme, l'amie et non le leader.

- Très bien merci ! Vous êtes prêt pour une longue journée de travail ?

Elle regarda John et son sourire s'élargit. Elle aimait le taquiner. Aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale. Comme tous les mois, des réunions étaient organisées dans les différents départements de la cité afin de faire le point sur les découvertes, les équipements nécessaires et la vie dans la cité. Bien sûr John détestait ces réunions. Il devait écouter des scientifiques, des médecins, des techniciens ressasser inlassablement leurs découvertes, leur manque de moyens et leurs doléances à l'encontre de leurs collègues. Bref une journée soporifique en perspective !

- Je tiens quand même à vous signaler que je ne vais pas être le seul à devoir faire semblant d'être attentif. Et puis, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je dois assister à ces réunions.

- Parce que vous êtes le chef militaire de cette cité et que vous devez vous tenir informé. De plus, le colonel Caldwell a insisté pour que vous assistiez à toutes ces réunions. D'ailleurs, il sera présent à celle des militaires qui aura lieu dans trois jours.

John ouvrit des yeux tout rond et fit une petite moue.

- Quelles sont mes chances pour que le Dedaelus (1) tombe en panne et qu'il ne puisse pas y assister ?

Elizabeth sourit devant le désarroi du militaire.

- Et bien, dans la mesure où il a été entièrement révisé avant son départ de la Terre, qu'il transporte les techniciens les plus compétant des deux galaxies réunies et qu'en plus il amène une nouvelle équipe de scientifiques, je dirais que vos chances sont nulles.

Puis elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte du balcon sans omettre de jeter un regard malicieux à John qui avait à présent un air de chien battu.

- On se voit à 10h pour la réunion du contingent scientifique ! Bonne matinée colonel !

Elizabeth quitta le balcon avec un très grand sourire sur les lèvres et laissa un John encore plus dépité à l'entente de ces dernières paroles.

Résigné, il quitta le balcon pour se diriger en salle d'entraînement. Il lui restait 3h30 avant la réunion et il tenait à se défouler un peu avant s'il voulait réfréner l'envie de frapper un scientifique lors de cette réunion.

TBC 

(1) J'ai trouvé plusieurs orthographes pour le nom du vaisseau et je ne sais pas qu'elle est la bonne. Si quelqu'un peut me renseigner !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Merci Alpheratz9 pour ta review ! Et voilà la suite !_**

**°°°°**

Elizabeth regarda sa montre. 10h05. John était en retard comme toujours et les scientifiques commençaient à s'impatienter.

- Dr Weir, nous avons beaucoup de travail. Alors si le colonel Sheppard ne daigne pas venir, commençons sans lui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions subir les conséquences du retard d'un militaire. Déjà qu'il n'a rien a faire dans ces réunions alors supporter son retard est inadmissible.

Etrangement, tout le monde approuva le Dr Calvin Kavanagh. Il n'était pas aimé de ses pairs, mais il avait visé juste cette fois-ci. La surcharge de travail sur la Cité était telle qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre le moindre retard dans les réunions, même de 5 minutes.

Tentant de calmer les esprits, Elizabeth demanda à Rodney de commencer la réunion, Sheppard la prendrait en court de route.

5 minutes après le début du monologue du chef scientifique, Sheppard tenta d'entrer dans la salle de réunion discrètement. Ce fût peine perdue puisque le woosh d'ouverture de la porte fît que tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Maudits anciens ! Pourquoi avaient-ils fallut qu'ils inventent des portes automatiques ne faisant pas dans la discrétion en s'ouvrant ? Peut être parce qu'ils n'étaient jamais en retard eux ! A moins que ce soit justement pour surprendre les retardataires et ne pas les rater.

En tout cas, lui, on ne l'avait pas loupé. Elisabeth le fixait avec un regard noir et sa voix était froide lorsqu'elle lui dit de s'asseoir. C'était pas bon pour lui. Il allait devoir filer aussi vite que possible dès la fin de la réunion s'il ne voulait pas passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- … trouvez exactement colonel ?

Oh non ! On lui avait parlé. D'habitude jamais on ne lui parlait pendant ces réunions. Mais là on lui avait posé une question et il n'avait rien écouté. C'était vraiment pas son jour. Déjà, qu'il avait plus de 12 minutes de retard, alors si en plus on l'interrogeait alors qu'il était distrait, c'était mauvais pour lui, **très** mauvais.

Et bien évidemment, tous les regards avaient une nouvelle fois convergé vers lui. Mais pourquoi lui ? Mais pourquoi lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour que tout parte en vrille aujourd'hui ? Ca allait pas être un mauvais quart d'heure qu'il allait passer mais au moins une bonne demi-heure. En espérant toute fois qu'Elizabeth ait trop de travail pour lui consacrer tout ce temps !

_Ok, respire ! Regardes-les et demandes-leur de répéter._

- Pardon ?

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le regard d'Elizabeth se noirci encore un peu plus, si c'était possible, et elle répéta la question de Zelenka encore plus froidement que tout à l'heure, ce qui fit s'enfoncer le militaire un peu plus dans son siège.

- Le médaillon que vous avez ramené de M2X387, où l'avez vous trouvé exactement colonel ?

Ok, mieux valait répondre précisément à la question pour éviter d'aggraver son cas. Le problème était qu'il ne se souvenait pas du tout avoir ramener un médaillon de M2X machin chose ! Si seulement il se souvenait au moins de cette planète. Mais même pas ! Elles portaient tous des noms de code bizarre. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les chiffres, bien au contraire, mais il avait simplement du mal à associer ces chiffres à une planète sachant qu'ils en avaient visité plus d'une centaine depuis qu'ils étaient sur cette ité et qu'elles portaient toutes le même genre de nom de code !

I

l sentit les regards interrogateurs de tous les scientifiques se poser sur lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Là, il était mal !

Comme si elle sentait le malaise de Sheppard, Elizabeth soupira et se porta à son secours.

- Le médaillon que vous avez ramené de la planète aux lézards !

John eu soudain une illumination. La planète aux lézards ! Elle était infestée d'un genre de dragons de komodo. Certes, pas dangereux, mais assez impressionnant. Un peuple vivait sur cette planète et se faisait même obéir par ces gros lézards. Incroyable, comme pour nous les chiens et les chats, eux avaient des dragons de komodo comme animal de compagnie. Tous ne savaient pas les apprivoiser, il y avait des « dresseurs » expérimentés comme la fille du chef du village qui était… Oh mon dieu ! La fille du chef du village ! C'est elle qui le lui avait offert en cadeau après avoir…

Oh ! Misère ! Personne n'était au courant de cette histoire. Rodney avait vu le colonel essayant de cacher ce gros médaillon dans sa poche en vain - il était bien trop gros - et y avait vu une source d'énergie intéressante et un grand intérêt scientifique. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé où il l'avait découvert, il lui avait menti en affirmant l'avoir trouvé la veille près des ruines d'un vieux temple qu'ils avaient visité.

Manque de chance pour lui, le scientifique en avait parlé au débriefing de mission et avait suggéré à Elizabeth de retourner sur cette planète pour approfondir les recherches dans cette zone et dénicher peut être un « mode d'emploi » dudit médaillon. Et tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse telle que John n'avait pas pu arrêter la machine et n'avait pas pu dire la vérité par la suite. Des heures de recherche foutues en l'air à cause d'une aventure d'un soir. Et là, il se retrouvait au pied du mur !

- Colonel, il est important que vous nous disiez exactement où vous l'avez trouvé, ce qu'il y avait à côté, s'il était enfoncé dans quelque chose…

- Mais bon sang Rodney, cette mission remonte à plus de 6 mois et vous vous intéressez encore à ce médaillon? Il n'a aucun intérêt.

John essayait comme il pouvait de sauver sa peau en éludant la question, mais peine perdue puisqu'ils avaient décidé de se liguer tous contre lui aujourd'hui.

- Et bien en fait colonel, c'est ce que nous avons cru il y a quelques mois, mais depuis une semaine, il émane de lui une fluctuation d'énergie grandissante, qui nous amène à nous repencher sur son étude.

John observa désespérément Zelenka. Ce maudit tchèque lui en voulait aussi, il en était sûr !

- Et bien… ce médaillon…

- Mais bon sang colonel, répondez à cette simple question que l'on passe à autre chose ! Elizabeth était à bout. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le militaire ne répondait pas tout simplement à la question.

John était quant à lui au plus mal. Il était vraiment au pied du mur et allait sûrement devoir dire la vérité. Oh bien sûr, il pouvait donner la même version de l'histoire, mais Elizabeth risquait de nouveau d'envoyer une équipe sur cette planète qui perdrait encore son temps. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança avec une voix à peine audible.

- En fait, c'est une femme qui me l'a donné…

Comme pour vouloir l'enfoncer un peu plus, Rodney lui demanda :

- Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas entendu !

John se sentait au plus mal et répéta plus vivement ce qu'il venait de dire, ce qui fit se figer tout le monde présent dans la salle. Rodney décida d'en rajouter une couche et de mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais alors comme il faut !

- Comment ça une femme ? Vous m'aviez dit que vous l'aviez trouvé en marchant vers les ruines du temple ? Et maintenant vous nous dites que c'est une femme qui vous l'a donné ? Qu'elle femme ? Et pourquoi vous l'a-t-elle donné à vous d'abord ?

John était devenu livide. Tous les regards étaient tournés une nouvelle fois vers lui et cette fois ils étaient tous noirs de fureur. Et pour combler le tout, il allait devoir s'expliquer devant tout le contingent scientifique pour son mensonge. Il se tourna désespéré vers Elizabeth dans l'espoir de quérir une quelconque aide de sa part, mais ce qu'il vit l'horrifia encore plus. Il aurait voulu se terrer très profondément dans le sol et ne plus jamais sortir plutôt que de devoir affronter l'expression du visage de la diplomate en ce moment. Un mélange de colère, d'incompréhension et de déception. Elle attendait visiblement une réponse et il n'eut d'autre choix que de lui en donner une.

- La fille du chef du village me l'a offert en cadeau.

- Oh ! Voyez-vous ça. Quelle générosité ! Et pourquoi un tel présent je vous prie ?

John aurait voulu tuer Rodney à ce moment précis, mais une nouvelle fois il devait répondre parce qu'_elle_ attendait une réponse. Et dieu sait qu'il était embarrassé.

- Parce que j'ai passé la nuit avec elle, avoua -t-il dans un murmure.

Boum ! Elizabeth venait de se prendre la cité sur la tête. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Comment avait-il osé ? Elle savait qu'il jouait au capitaine Kirk en mission d'exploration, mais de là à mentir, à foutre en l'air des heures de recherche pour rien, jamais elle n'aurait cru ça possible.

C'était plus qu'Elizabeth ne pouvait en supporter.

- La réunion est terminé. Tout le monde dehors !

Vu le ton employé et la colère visible de leur supérieur, les scientifiques se levèrent docilement et se précipitèrent vers la sortie. John essaya de faire de même, mais ne fût visiblement pas assez rapide.

- Tout le monde sauf vous COLONEL !

Elle avait presque crié ce dernier mot. John se figea sur place. Il avait prévu de passer une mauvaise demi-heure, il n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il allait devoir affronter. Visiblement Elizabeth était furieuse et elle allait le lui montrer.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci pour vos reviews. Et voici l'engueulade tant attendue !**_

**°°°°°°°°°**

Elizabeth ne savait plus quoi penser du comportement de son second. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareil ? Comment avait-il pu mentir à ce point ? Et tout ça pour cacher une de ses passades ! Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur et se sentait prête à exploser.

Elle attendit patiemment que tous les scientifiques soient sortis de la salle en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Sheppard. Elle était une vraie bombe à retardement et Sheppard en était le détonateur !

Une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans la salle, elle le regarda et explosa.

-

COMMENT AVEZ VOUS PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREIL COLONEL ? C'EST INADMISSIBLE. VOUS ETES LE CHEF MILITAIRE DANS CETTE BASE ET DE PART VOTRE RANG VOUS N'AURIEZ JAMAIS DU FAIRE CE GENRE DE CHOSE. CA N'AURAIT MEME JAMAIS DU VOUS TRAVERSER L'ESPRIT. C'EST ABSOLUMENT IMPARDONNABLE …

John était plus que mal à l'aise et tentait vainement de prendre la parole, mais il n'arrivait à rien avec la fureur apparente de la diplomate. Celle-ci lui en voulait énormément, mais il devait au moins essayer de la calmer.

- Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer…

- IL N'Y A RIEN A EXPLIQUER COLONEL ! VOUS AVEZ MENTI DELIBEREMENT AFIN DE DISSIMULER VOS FRASQUES AVEC UNE FEMME…

Raté pour la tentative d'apaisement ! Oui il avait menti pour dissimuler sa nuit avec cette fille, mais elle n'était rien pour lui. Ca comptait quand même ?

- Mais cette fille…

- OH MAIS JE ME MOQUE ROYALEMENT DE CETTE FILLE ET DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ENSEMBLE, CE QUI M'IMPORTE C'EST VOTRE MENSONGE ET SES CONSEQUENCES. VOUS NOUS AVEZ FAIT CROIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ET VOUS NOUS AVEZ FAIT PERDRE NOTRE TEMPS DELIBEREMENT EN SACHANT PARFAITEMENT QUE LES RECHERCHES SERAIENT VAINES. VOUS ETES IRRESPONSABLE COLONEL, ET VOUS ETES INDIGNE DE DIRIGER LE CONTINGENT MILITAIRE…

John tentait de rester calme. Ca ne servait à rien de s'emporter, il savait que ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses et rendrait encore plus furieuse Elizabeth, si tant est que ce soit possible.

- Non mais attendez, c'est faut, je suis capable de diriger les militaires, je…

- OH NON COLONEL, VOUS VENEZ DE NOUS PROUVER LE CONTRAIRE. COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE L'ON AIT CONFIANCE EN VOUS MAINTENANT ?

Plus confiance ? John commençait à paniquer. Pourquoi perdrait-il la confiance de tout le monde juste pour ça ! Okay, il avait menti, mais à quoi bon en faire toute une histoire. Il comprendrait qu'on lui en veuille un peu, mais de là à lui retirer toute confiance, c'était un peu cher payé, non ?

- Comment ça plus confiance en moi ? Attendez ce n'est pas pour un simple mensonge que vous ne devez plus me faire confiance, je…

- C'est trop tard colonel. Je n'aurais plus jamais confiance en vous. Sortez maintenant.

Le cœur de John manqua un battement à cette annonce. Il avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Elle n'avait plus confiance en lui ! Mais c'était impossible. Il aurait pu admettre que les autres lui en veuillent, mais pas elle. Pas jusqu'à lui faire perdre toute confiance. C'était inconcevable pour lui. Elle lui disait ça sous le coup de la colère, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il devait agir, lui dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Et pourtant, il devait le faire.

- Non Elizabeth attendez.

- DEHORS !

Il resta stoïque quelques seconde à l'observer, puis finalement se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot, encore estomaqué par les paroles de sa supérieur.

**ooOoo**

Elizabeth le regarda sortir sans rien ajouter. Elle ne le pouvait pas, même si elle l'avait voulu. Une petite boule s'était formée au fond de sa gorge, signe de profonde contrariété chez elle. (1) Elle se demandait si elle arriverait à lui pardonner un jour, mais elle en doutait fortement.

Comment avait-il pu leur faire ça ? **Lui** faire ça ? Elle ne savait pas sur quoi elle était le plus en colère. Le fait qu'il ait menti à toute la Cité pour dissimuler son aventure ou le fait qu'il ait pris du bon temps avec une femme sans se soucier de ce que **elle** pourrait ressentir. Mais après tout, il n'y avait rien entre eux alors pourquoi se soucier d'elle et de ses fichus sentiments ? Elle était sa supérieure et lui son subordonné, rien n'était envisageable, mais l'avait-il seulement envisagé ? Ca elle en doutait. Pourtant elle lui en voulait pour ce mensonge, pour la faire souffrir une fois de plus. Comment pourrait-elle avoir encore confiance en lui après ça ?

Elle lui en voulait énormément et décida d'aller prendre l'air sur le balcon pour pouvoir se calmer un peu. Le vent frais ne pouvait que lui faire du bien et l'apaiser.

TBC 

(1) Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà ressenti cette sensation, mais moi ça m'arrive souvent.

En fait, la boule dans la gorge est la tension qui provient de l'empêchement des pleurs.   
C'est un signe que l'on se contrôle pour éviter que la tristesse ne se manifeste par des pleurs. Parfois la peine est présente avec la sensation de boule dans la gorge, mais parfois elle ne l'est pas. Dans ce cas, les efforts pour prendre le contrôle sur l'expression de l'émotion ont réussi à enrayer l'émotion elle-même.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Maintenant que l'entrée en matière est terminée, on va pouvoir débuter l'intrigue !**_

**_Et encore une fois merci pour vos review ! _**

°°°°°°°°

Dans le couloir, le colonel Sheppard marchait vers les laboratoires. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas bien accueilli par les scientifiques, mais il devait parler à Rodney et s'excuser de l'avoir fait chercher pour rien.

Il arriva dans le laboratoire du canadien et ne fût pas surpris de le trouver seul. Le scientifique aimait travailler au calme sans être dérangé continuellement par ses pairs, et ça tout le monde le savait et préférait ne pas tenter le diable en pénétrant dans son « antre ».

Le scientifique entendit entrer le militaire et émit une légère grimace en constatant l'identité de son « invité ». Visiblement Rodney lui en voulait aussi pour son mensonge. Il allait devoir la jouer serré s'il voulait obtenir son pardon.

John commença par un léger sourire.

- Hey !

Mais Rodney n'était pas du genre à se laisser prendre aussi facilement.

- Oh colonel ! Je ne comprends pas, aucune jeune fille ne travaille dans ce labo alors que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Mckay 1, Sheppard 0. Il allait vraiment en baver quelque temps si Rodney commençait comme ça ! Mais c'était sa faute, il le méritait. Okay, respirer et éviter les remarques cinglantes envers le scientifique, qui pourraient aggraver son cas.

- Ecoutez Mckay, je suis venu vous voir pour m'excuser… pour tout.

- Oh voyez-vous ça ! Vous excuser ? Et pourquoi exactement ? Pour avoir dissimuler votre nuit avec la fille du chef du village ? Ou pour avoir menti sur l'origine du médaillon ? Ou peut être pour nous avoir laissé chercher près de ce temple des heures en sachant pertinemment qu'on ne trouverait rien ? Ou alors pour…

- Stop Mckay ! C'est bon. Je m'excuse pour tout ça, et bien plus encore ! Je suis désolé pour mon mensonge et pour toutes les conséquences qui en ont découlé. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin, mais une fois que vous l'avez vu, vous avez voulu tout de suite en parler à Elizabeth, aller au temple et…

- Oh je vois ! Alors c'est ma faute.

John le regarda comme s'il venait de lui dire que les Wraiths étaient devenus végétarien.

- Mais non, je veux simplement dire que…

- Que quoi ? Que vous êtes incapable d'assumer vos actes et leurs conséquences! Que vous vous érigez au rang de victime dans l'histoire alors que c'est vous qui vous en êtes rendu là, seul !

Rodney était furieux contre le militaire et l'exprimait clairement. Mais il y avait une question qu'il s'était posé depuis le début et dont il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse. Seul John pouvait y répondre, si tant est qu'il daigne dire la vérité cette fois !

- Pourquoi avoir menti ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que la fille du chef du village vous l'avait donné en souvenir de la nuit passé avec elle ?

John blêmit à l'entente de cette question. Pourquoi ? En fait, lui-même avait du mal à savoir pourquoi. Il avait trouvé plus simple de mentir plutôt que d'affronter les remarques désobligeantes du scientifique qui aurait colporté son aventure sur toute la Cité. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter que toute la Cité soit au courant, qu'_elle_ soit au courant. Que ça arrive à _ses_ oreilles et qu'_elle_ le considère juste comme un coureur de jupon, incapable de pouvoir avoir une relation durable et sincère avec une femme. Oui, il avait voulu le lui cacher à _elle_ avant tout. Mais il avait lamentablement échoué. Aujourd'hui, non seulement elle le savait, mais en plus elle l'avait appris d'une façon horrible et elle le détestait. Il lui avait menti et elle lui avait enlevé sa confiance. Il se sentait lamentable en essayant de se trouver des excuses pour ce qu'il avait fait alors qu'il était le seul et unique coupable dans cette histoire.

Son regard se reporta sur Rodney qui visiblement attendait une réponse. Mais il ne pouvait pas la lui donner sans avouer ses sentiments.

- Je suis désolé Rodney, je…

Le scientifique était déçu par le mutisme de son ami.

- Laissez tomber. Je me doutais bien que vous préféreriez ne pas répondre. Tenez, reprenez votre médaillon et fichez-moi la paix.

En disant cela, Rodney lança l'objet au colonel qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le rattraper. A ce contact, le médaillon s'illumina et se mis à chauffer dans la main du militaire qui le lâcha instantanément. Une lumière éblouissante s'éleva dans la pièce ce qui aveugla les deux hommes présents. Puis elle diminua progressivement d'intensité pour finir par disparaître totalement.

Rodney et John mirent quelques minutes à s'acclimater de nouveau à la lumière ambiante. Mais ce qu'ils virent les laissa figer sur place. Un homme et un enfant se tenaient devant eux le médaillon dans les mains. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux fermés.

Lorsque l'homme ouvrir finalement les yeux, son regard se posa sur John et une expression de joie apparue sur son visage avant de prononcer trois mots.

- On a réussi !

Puis ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux, toujours sous les regards plus que dubitatifs du militaire et du scientifique.

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enfin vous allez comprendre où je veux en venir avec cette histoire (ou du moins avoir un début de compréhension !) Ne soyez pas étonné par la présence de l'homme, j'avais des contraintes pour ce concours !**_

°°°°°°°°°°

Elizabeth était arrivée à l'infirmerie et attendait des nouvelles des deux inconnus apparus dans le laboratoire du Dr Mckay. Cela faisait deux heures que John et Rodney avaient appelé Carson en urgence pour prendre en charge ces deux personnes et depuis toujours rien. Ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés. Elle les observait depuis maintenant un quart d'heure et quelque chose l'intriguait au plus haut point. L'enfant ne lui disait rien, mais l'homme lui était étrangement familier, elle avait la sensation de le connaître. Mais elle ne savait pas d'où.

Il était plutôt grand, mince, assez musclé avec des cheveux décoiffés et une barbe qui lui cachait une bonne partie du visage. Pourtant, ses traits ne lui étaient pas inconnus, elle le savait.

Son regard dévia sur l'enfant. Elle était très jolie. Une petit fille âgée de 3 ou 4 ans tout au plus, avec de long cheveux bruns, bouclés aux extrémités, un teint pâle et des traits fins.

Elizabeth fût sortie de sa contemplation par Carson. Il avait entre les mains les résultats de leurs analyses sanguines.

- Alors ?

- Et bien ils sont en parfaite santé tous les deux. Rien à signaler à part que la petite possède le gène des anciens naturel et aussi important que celui du Colonel Sheppard. Mais je pense que l'on en apprendra plus à leur réveil.

C'est alors que l'enfant esquissa un mouvement.

- Il semblerait Carson que nous n'allons pas à avoir à attendre trop longtemps.

Après quelques minutes de papillonnement, deux yeux vert se fixèrent sur le médecin et la diplomate.

Elizabeth s'avança tout doucement vers le lit de la petite fille. Si elle voulait avoir quelques réponses, il ne fallait pas l'effrayer. Mais au-delà, elle sentait également un lien avec cette enfant. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle tenait déjà à cette fillette et elle savait qu'elle devait veiller sur elle et la protéger. Elle lui fît donc un sourire qui se voulait rassurant avant de prendre la parole.

- Bonjour !

Ce simple mot provoqua un regard d'effroi chez la petite qui se recroquevilla dans son lit et se mit à sangloter en serrant très fort la poupée de chiffon toute sale et rapiécée qui devait lui tenir lieu de doudou.

Elizabeth recula vivement et se tourna vers Carson visiblement aussi surpris qu'elle de cette réaction si brusque. Le médecin allait s'approcher pour tenter de calmer l'enfant lorsqu'il fût arrêté par une voix.

- N'essayez pas de l'approcher vous lui faites peur !

Les deux atlantes se retournèrent vers le lit de l'inconnu qu'ils n'avaient pas vu se réveiller, leur attention n'étant portée que sur l'enfant. Celle-ci, ayant reconnu la voix de l'homme, se calma quelque peu avant de sauter de son lit pour trouver les bras protecteurs de ce dernier.

Il lui murmura une phrase qui la fît se calmer et s'arrêter de pleurer, mais gardant quand même le visage enfoui sur le torse de l'inconnu.

Carson et Elizabeth étaient restés figé devant cette scène. Ce fût l'homme qui les fit sortir de leur torpeur.

- Elle a subi un choc récemment.

Alors que Carson acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête qui se voulait compréhensif, Elizabeth se figea en entendant cette voix. Elle l'a connaissait. Elle lui était même familière. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur son propriétaire. Elle fixa l'homme intensément dans l'espoir de voir apparaître la réponse à sa question. Celui-ci sembla le remarquer et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Bonjour, Elizabeth ! Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? J'avoue que la longueur de mes cheveux et de ma barbe ne me mettent pas en valeur, mais je pensais que vous me reconnaîtriez malgré tout ! On a quand même fait pas mal de recherches ensemble.

Elizabeth écouta attentivement la tirade de l'inconnu, quand elle réussit enfin à mettre un nom sur le visage de l'homme se tenant en face d'elle.

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est impossible mais comment… ?

Carson qui écoutait attentivement les paroles de l'homme, ne cessait de jeter des regards surpris allant du lit de son patient à la diplomate.

Qui est-ce Elizabeth ?

Cette dernière était tellement surprise qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était bien l'homme auquel elle pensait et pouvoir enfin comprendre la dernière question de Carson. Sa stupeur était telle, qu'elle en avait perdu son latin.

C'est… C'est… le… Dr Jackson !

Carson resta figé de stupeur à son tour. Il avait déjà rencontré le Dr Jackson à maintes reprises, notamment lorsqu'il faisait des recherches dans l'avant poste ancien en antarctique, mais il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Comment aurait-il pu d'ailleurs ? Cet homme était méconnaissable ! Quoique, maintenant qu'il savait son identité, il arrivait à reconnaître quelques traits de l'archéologue, mais il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour dire avec certitude que cet homme était bel et bien Daniel Jackson.

- C'est bien moi Elizabeth ! Et je vous assure que si vous m'aidez à couper mes cheveux et raser ma barbe, vous me reconnaîtrez sans problème Dr Beckett.

- Mais que faites-vous ici Daniel ? Et qui est cette petite fille ? Comment avez vous pu pénétrer dans la Cité ? Et…

- Attendez Elizabeth, je vous promets de répondre à toutes vos question après une petite toilette. Et j'aimerais que l'équipe du colonel Sheppard soit présente pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire.

Elizabeth était déçue de ne pas avoir de réponse immédiate, mais devant l'état de Daniel et de l'enfant, elle ne pouvait qu'accéder à cette demande. Elle reposa les yeux sur la petite fille. Celle-ci semblait s'être endormie dans les bras de son protecteur. Sa curiosité refit surface très vite et elle due se faire violence pour ne pas harceler Daniel de questions.

- Très bien. Rendez-vous dans deux heures en salle de réunion. En attendant, le Dr Beckett vous fournira tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour votre toilette. A tout à l'heure !

La diplomate s'empressa de quitter l'infirmerie, non sans un dernier regard vers la fillette.

**ooOoo**

Suite à l'arrivée des deux inconnus, les réunions de la journée avaient été ajournées pour le plus grand bonheur du Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard. D'ailleurs, il devrait penser à aller les remercier pour leur arrivée soudaine, au moins il n'aurait pas à subir les regards noirs que sa supérieure lui lançait sans arrêt depuis la dernière réunion du matin. Il s'en voulait tellement, d'avoir succombé aux avances de la fille sur la planète aux lézards certes, mais aussi d'avoir menti sur l'origine du médaillon qui a provoqué l'arrivée subite de deux inconnus.

John pensait qu'avec cette soudaine apparition, la tension diminuerait entre lui et ses deux amis, mais Rodney et Elizabeth étaient têtus et ils refusaient de lui pardonner. Pas qu'il leur ait demandé, il a simplement constaté leurs agissements envers lui. Lorsqu'ils avaient prévenu la dirigeante de l'arrivée de deux personnes, elle était immédiatement venue et n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à John. Elle voulait que ce soit Rodney qui lui relate les évènements et avait demandé à Sheppard de disposer.

Lorsqu'il était passé à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles, il avait été gentilment, mais fermement invité à quitter les lieux par la diplomate prétextant une affaire urgente dans la Cité nécessitant la présence du militaire. En clair, elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Du coup, il avait rejoint Teyla et Ronon en salle d'entraînement pour se « défouler » un peu.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…

Il atterrit très lourdement au sol après avoir été projeté par un Ronon plutôt en forme. Finalement, c'était plutôt le satédien qui se défoulait !

Okay, c'est bon ! J'ai eu mon compte pour la journée !

Ronon esquissa un sourire. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le colonel s'était retrouvé à terre à cause de lui. Pourtant, il faisait des progrès, mais l'élève était très loin du maître !

Ils s'avancèrent vers leurs serviettes lorsque Rodney fit son apparition.

- On nous attend dans 20 minutes en salle de réunion, apparemment, ça concerne les deux inconnus !

Le scientifique allait quitter la salle lorsque John l'interpella.

- Du nouveau sur le médaillon ?

- Non, mais j'espère que les inconnus pourront m'apprendre quelque chose !

Sur ce, il quitta définitivement la pièce et fût suivi par John, Ronon et Teyla, désireux d'aller prendre une douche avant la réunion.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci pour vos review.**_

_**Charlie : Et ben on peut dire que tu t'en poses des questions. Respires un bon coup ! lol**_

°°°°°°

L'équipe du Colonel Sheppard était déjà installée dans la salle de réunion lorsque Elizabeth fît son entrée. Elle salua les quatre personnes présentes et s'installa sur un des fauteuils restant sans accorder le moindre regard à John.

Pas un seul mot ne fût échangé lors de l'attente de l'arrivée du Dr Beckett et du Dr Jackson ce qui rendit l'atmosphère très pesante. Même si Teyla et Ronon n'avaient pas encore eu connaissance des évènements de la matinée, ils sentirent de suite qu'une tension s'était installée entre les deux dirigeants.

Soudain le wooosh caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte se fît entendre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux arrivants. Le Dr Beckett vint prendre place à côté du Colonel Sheppard laissant apparaître derrière lui le Dr Jackson.

Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux à sa vue. L'archéologue ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme apparu dans le laboratoire de Rodney. Il avait coupé ses cheveux, rasé sa barbe et portait un uniforme de l'expédition. On pouvait à présent certifier que c'était lui.

Cependant, la diplomate fût intriguée par ses traits. Ils étaient vieillis, comme si Daniel avait pris 10 ans d'un seul coup. Des rides étaient visibles sur son visage et ses cheveux commençaient à se parsemer de blanc. Il avait l'apparence de quelqu'un ayant vieilli prématurément.

John et Rodney étaient, quant à eux, restés figé en découvrant l'identité de l'homme. Jamais ils ne se seraient douté que ce pouvait être le Dr Jackson. Le scientifique réussi cependant à reprendre ses esprits.

- Dr Jackson ! Mais comment…

Daniel esquissa un sourire devant l'air perdu du canadien pourtant si lockace habituellement.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Elizabeth, tout sourire, l'invita à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil disponible près d'elle ce qui éveilla instantanément la jalousie de John.

- Bon si je vous ai tous convoqué en salle de réunion, c'est à la demande du Dr Jackson qui souhaitait nous donner quelques explications sur sa soudaine apparition, mais uniquement aux personnes présentes dans cette pièce.

Elizabeth regarda Daniel qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Il est très important que tout ce que vous apprendrez aujourd'hui reste confidentiel. Vous ne devrez le répéter à personne, ni le consigner dans vos rapports. Ma présence ne doit pas être ébruitée.

Tous se regardèrent l'air interloqué et plutôt sceptique à cette annonce.

- Je sais que vous allez avoir du mal à me croire mais tout ce que je vous dirais est la pure vérité et vous êtes tous les six concernés. Je risque de changer beaucoup de choses en vous dévoilant ces informations, mais j'en prends le risque pour nous sauver.

- Des risques de quoi ? Et d'abord que…

- Et je ne souhaite pas être interrompu Dr Mckay. Ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler est très délicat.

Tous lancèrent un regard noir à Rodney, qui préféra s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil.

- Bon bon ! Allez-y !

- Bien. Je ne suis pas le Daniel Jackson que vous connaissez. Du moins si, mais j'ai vieilli depuis cette époque. Je viens de l'année 2011…

- Mais c'est impossible, vous n'avez utilisé ni Jumper, ni porte des étoiles, alors que pour voyager dans le temps il faut…

- Rodney, laissez-le finir !

Daniel remercia Elizabeth du regard et continua son récit.

- En fait Dr Mckay, j'ai utilisé le médaillon que vous aviez dans votre bureau, il sert à voyager dans le temps. Seulement, les anciens n'avaient pas réussi à s'en servir, il avait un défaut de fabrication, et ont abandonné l'idée de le parfaire. Ils l'ont laissé dans un temple sur une planète ne se doutant pas une seconde qu'un jour vous pourriez réussir à le faire fonctionner. Ca n'a pas été une chose facile mais avec quelques jours et beaucoup de pression de ma part, vous y êtes finalement arrivé !

- Quoi ? Attendez, c'est moi qui vous ai permis de venir ici ? Je suis un génie et… Oh oh oh ! Une minute ! Quelques jours ? Vous voulez dire que vous essayez de voyager dans le temps depuis quelques jours ? Ca explique donc la fluctuation d'énergie qu'émet le médaillon depuis quelques jours !

- Oui, nous avons commencé à le tester il y a une semaine, mais nous n'arrivions pas à établir de connexion avec cette époque. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quelque chose à changé et je…

- Sheppard !

L'intéressé, qui jusqu'à présent écoutait attentivement les explications, réagit à l'entente de son nom.

- Quoi Mckay ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Vous avez touché le pendentif quand vous êtes venu dans mon labo.

- Vous me l'avez balancé dessus vous voulez dire !

Pendant la petite dispute du militaire et du scientifique, Daniel était resté pensif.

- Ca a du provoquer une connexion entre nos deux époques puisque Kaileen le portait également !

- Pardon ? Qui est Kaileen ?

Daniel avait murmuré cette phrase pour lui-même et ne pensait pas qu'elle avait été entendue.

- Laissez-moi continuer vous allez comprendre.

Tous se reconcentrèrent sur le récit du Dr Jackson.

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Merci infiniment pour vos gentilles reviews. Et voici la suite tant réclamée !**_

°°°°°°°°°°°

_Tous se reconcentrèrent sur le récit du Dr Jackson._

- Tout à commencé il y a deux mois. Vous avez détecté une dizaines de vaisseaux ruche Wraiths se dirigeant vers la Cité. Seulement une défaillance des radars n'a pas permis de les voir arriver plus tôt. Vous n'aviez que 24h pour organiser les défenses d'Atlantis. Certes, vous disposiez d'un bouclier grâce à un E2PZ trouvé quelques temps plus tôt, mais le Dedaelus était parti depuis quelques jours de la Terre, avec moi à son bord, et était dans une zone hors de portée radio de la Terre et d'Atlantis. Vous avez alors essayé de contacter la Terre pour avoir un peu d'aide, mais eux aussi venaient de détecter une armada de vaisseaux ruche se dirigeant vers notre planète. Les Wraiths avaient décidé de mener une attaque simultanée. Nous n'étions pas prêt pour cela !

Tous sentirent le désespoir de Daniel dans sa voix. Alors ils avaient perdu ? Ils avaient tenté de détruire les Wraiths, mais ils avaient perdu la Cité et la Terre ! Mais comment ? Jamais les Wraith n'ont eu la position de la Terre. Du moins, cela est arrivé une seule fois et le problème a été éradiqué très vite. Alors comment ont-ils pu se procurer la position exacte ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Tous étaient restés figés par cette nouvelle et personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez. Moi aussi je me suis dit que c'était impossible qu'ils aient découvert la position de la Terre, et pourtant ! Pendant le siège nous avons découvert qu'une personne avait brouillé les radars et neutralisé le bouclier de la porte des étoiles, ce qui a permis une intrusion des Wraiths dans la Cité. Il y avait une taupe sur Atlantis qui a donné des informations aux Wraiths et leur a permis de détruire la Cité et de coloniser la Terre !

- Qui a fait ça ?

Elizabeth sursauta, elle n'avait jamais vu John aussi furieux. Le récit de Daniel les avait tous chamboulé et John principalement. Il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir réveillé les Wraiths alors de savoir que la Terre et Atlantis allaient tomber entre leurs mains, ça accentuait son sentiment de culpabilité. Il voulait savoir qui allait les trahir et le mettre hors d'état de nuire avant que les évènements ne se produisent. Ils devaient changer le futur.

- Le problème est là, nous ne le savons pas !

- Mais vous devez bien avoir un indice quand-même, si vous êtes venu à cette époque ce n'est pas pour rien !

- John calmez-vous et laissez Daniel nous expliquer.

Le militaire se tourna vers sa supérieure. Son regard n'était plus noir comme il l'était encore il y a quelques heures. Malgré sa maîtrise d'elle, John put y lire une certaine angoisse et de la peur. Peur que tous ces évènements ne se réalisent vraiment et qu'ils échouent dans leur mission.

- En fait, nous ne savons qu'une seule chose, la taupe s'est infiltrée pour la 1ère fois dans la base de données sécurisée il y a une semaine.

- Mais attendez, comment aurait-elle fait ? Cette base de donnée est justement sécurisée parce qu'il n'y a que très peu de personne y ayant accès.

- Et bien en fait, nous ne savons pas. Nous savons juste qu'il y a eu un changement ce jour là avec une reprogrammation d'un des éléments, ce qui nous a permis de conclure à une intrusion vu que vous n'étiez pas au courant de cette modification Dr Mckay!

- Mais pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps avant d'attaquer ?

- Et bien je pense que communiquer avec les Wraiths ne devait pas être évident en restant sur Atlantis donc il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour leurs passer ces informations et puis les Wraiths ont du mettre du temps à s'allier pour attaquer simultanément, une trêve pendant une guerre civile n'est pas si facile à mettre en place.

- Donc votre mission était de nous prévenir et de nous aider à retrouver la taupe afin d'éviter une fin tragique ?

- Oui, c'est très bien résumé Colonel.

- Mais que fait la petite fille avec vous ?

John avait soulevé une question qu'Elizabeth se posait depuis quelques minutes. Pourquoi avoir amené cette enfant si Daniel n'était venu que pour les avertir ? La petite n'avait aucun rôle là dedans !

- Pour la protéger ! Il n'y a plus aucun avenir a mon époque, les Wraiths contrôlent tout, ils ont détruit la cité, nous vivons comme des fugitifs, d'ailleurs c'est ce que nous sommes. Nous allons de planète en planète pour fuir les attaques. Nous n'avons plus rien. Il y a eu très peu de survivants et nous avons tout donné pour ce voyage dans le passé. Kaileen n'a plus personne et n'a aucun avenir.

La voix de Daniel était tremblante et laissait paraître la douleur qu'il ressentait et l'espoir qu'il mettait en eux d'accepter de garder l'enfant. Carson revêtit sa casquette de médecin à l'évocation de la petite fille.

- Ecoutez, le Dr Heightmeyer et moi-même aimerions aider Kaileen, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait subi un traumatisme psychologique important. Elle est terrifiée et ne parle pas. Si vous nous disiez pourquoi, peut être saurions nous comment procéder avec elle !

Daniel était songeur. Il savait qu'amener l'enfant avec lui, lui vaudrait pas mal de questions, mais il redoutait le moment où il devrait expliquer qui elle était. Il espérait que ça arriverait le plus tard possible, mais visiblement, il allait devoir le leur dire maintenant. Mais devait-il tout leur révéler, en risquant de changer le futur et compromettre sa naissance, ou devait-il au contraire en dire le moins possible et compromettre sa guérison ? La solution s'imposa d'elle-même. Il voulait donner un avenir meilleur à cette petite fille, alors autant commencer maintenant en leur disant la vérité, **toute** la vérité.

- Cette petite fille s'appelle en réalité…

**_TBC_** (Il est strictement interdit de taper l'auteur, même si l'envie de le faire vous prend !!!)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bon aller, je suis sadique mais jusqu'à un certain point ! Et comme tout le monde s'est retenu de taper l'auteur (à part Charlie qui voulait s'en donner à cœur joie !) je lève le suspense avec cette suite !**_

_**Merci à Rieval pour m'avoir donner l'orthographe de « Daedalus » ! Maintenant je ne ferais plus de fautes pour l'écrire ! (Ben oui, je préfère la version anglaise pour les noms de vaisseau)**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Cette petite fille s'appelle en réalité… Kaileen Sheppard !

John ouvrit de grands yeux pleins de stupeur à l'entente de ce nom. Les autres s'étaient tournés vers lui, des regards interrogateurs, exprimant leur surprise à cette annonce.

- A-t-elle un lien de parenté avec le colonel Sheppard ?

Teyla se doutait de la réponse, mais préféra quand même poser la question afin de faire disparaître les doutes possibles.

- En effet, c'est sa fille.

Daniel émit un franc sourire devant la réaction des atlantes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça aurait été aussi drôle de leur annoncer cette nouvelle. Tout le monde regardait Sheppard à sa façon. Teyla avait un regard serein, heureuse pour son ami ; Ronon avait plus un regard moqueur face à la stupeur de John ; Rodney, lui, avait un regard soupçonneux comme si son ami lui avait caché sa paternité ; Quant à Elizabeth, tous les sentiments étaient passés dans son regard : la colère, la tristesse et la déception. Daniel se demanda comment elle allait réagir face à ce qui allait suivre.

- Kaileen a 4 ans et est née sur Atlantis en décembre 2007.

- Attendez Daniel ! Le président a accepté un enfant sur Atlantis ? En plus un enfant possédant le gêne ATA, c'est dangereux, elle aurait pu causer beaucoup de dégats et se blesser !

- Elizabeth a raison, la Cité est trop dangereuse pour un enfant, mais peut être que le président n'a pas eu son mot à dire !

Rodney venait d'éveiller la curiosité de toute l'assemblée et Daniel sourit en pensant qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux avait compris.

- Ben quoi, sa mère doit sûrement être une autochtone avec laquelle il a joué au capitaine Kirk sur une autre planète !

Daniel perdit vite son sourire. Raté ! Lui qui se prétendait le plus grand génie des deux galaxies réunies venait de taper à côté. Et bien en plus !

- Bon ça suffit avec vos spéculations plus que blessantes Mckay ! Dr Jackson, dites nous avec qui j'ai eu cette enfant qu'on arrête enfin de médire sur moi !

Tous se tournèrent vers Daniel en attendant une réponse de sa part. Celui-ci sous l'insistance des atlantes dévia le regard sur Elizabeth et prononça quatre petits mots qui allaient à jamais changer la vie de deux personnes.

- C'est vous Elizabeth !

Elle crut défaillir. Elle ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Elle et John étaient en froid, elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait et n'avait plus confiance en lui. Alors comment aurait-ils pu avoir cette enfant ? Daniel devait faire erreur sûrement ! Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait de suite senti un lien avec Kaileen. Et ce sentiment de devoir la protéger, n'était-ce pas ce que ressentait une mère pour sa fille ? Elle était confuse et avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle.

Quant à John, il n'en menait pas large non plus. Il était resté sous le choc de savoir qu'Elizabeth serait dans le futur la mère de son enfant. Il savait qu'il ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié envers elle, mais avec ce qui s'était passé ce matin, il avait douté qu'elle lui pardonne un jour son mensonge et lui redonne sa confiance.

John échangea un regard avec Elizabeth. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce regard n'était ni froid ni rempli de colère, mais plutôt un regard plein de surprise et d'interrogations. Visiblement, ils se posaient les mêmes questions face aux évènements de la matinée.

Daniel rompit le silence afin de raconter l'histoire de Kaileen.

- Je sais que j'ai dû vous surprendre en vous annonçant ça, sachant que vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble à cette époque. Et je sais qu'en vous en parlant je compromets le futur et qu'il se peut que Kaileen ne voit jamais le jour, mais si je veux qu'elle vive une vie normale, je me dois de tout vous raconter.

Daniel constata qu'un malaise s'était installé entre les deux dirigeants et les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce n'osaient rien dire de peur de contrarier l'un des deux.

Cependant, Carson se remit en mode médecin afin d'avoir tous les éléments pour aider Kaileen.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement pour que Kaileen se renferme sur elle-même ? Il me faut toutes les données de sa vie pour comprendre ce qui la pousse au mutisme.

- Et bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, Kaileen est née en décembre 2007. Le président, jugeant que Elizabeth et John étaient indispensables à la tête de la Cité, a accepté la présence d'enfants sur Atlantis. Autant vous dire que cette décision a accrût le taux de natalité sur la Cité. Ceux-ci ont grandi sereinement, malgré la constante menace Wraith. Kaileen a eu une vie plutôt heureuse entourée de ses parents qui l'aimaient et la choyaient. Mais le jour de la découverte des vaisseaux ruche a tout fait basculé. Vous avez tout les deux contacté la Terre afin de mettre les enfants atlantes en sécurité mais comme je vous l'ai dit, le danger était également très présent. Ils ont dû rester sur la Cité avec vous. Lorsque les vaisseaux ruches sont arrivés, vous avez tenté de vous défendre en envoyant les Jumpers contre les darts, le Colonel Sheppard commandant la flotte. Vous n'aviez aucune chance ! Tous les Jumpers ont été abattus, y compris le votre, Colonel. Le bouclier ayant été neutralisé de l'intérieur, les Wraiths se sont infiltrés par la porte des étoiles. Kaileen était à l'infirmerie et est partie retrouver sa mère en salle de commande. Etant petite, elle a dû réussir à se faufiler pour l'atteindre sans encombre, mais lorsqu'elle est arrivée, elle a assisté à un véritable massacre. Les Wraiths tuaient et se nourrissaient de tout le monde dans la salle de contrôle. Et notamment vous Elizabeth. Un Wraith vous a aspiré la vie sous les yeux de Kaileen. Heureusement, le Dr Mckay, qui avait réussi à échapper à un Wraith, a attrapé la petite et s'est enfuit avec elle. Ils se sont cachés pendant des jours dans une salle d'une partie non explorée de la Cité. Lorsque les Wraiths ont eu fini leur « travail » et ont constaté que sans le gêne ancien la Cité ne leur répondrait pas, ils l'ont quitté laissant Atlantis dévastée. Lorsque le Daedalus a amorcé sa descente vers la Cité, nous n'avons pu que constater l'ampleur de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu. Et c'est en scannant la Cité que nous avons découvert deux signes de vie, que nous avons téléporté à bord. Malheureusement deux jours plus tard, le Daedalus a été détruit par des vaisseaux ruche, nous téléportant juste à temps sur une planète de Pégase. Voilà, vous savez tout ce que vous aviez à savoir sur Kaileen.

Tout le monde était resté stupéfait face au récit de Daniel et personne n'osait rompre le silence qui s'était instauré après ces paroles. Que pouvait-on dire après ça ? Les Wraiths allaient attaquer, et la Terre et Atlantis, ils allaient tout détruire, eux allaient mourir et il n'y aurait que trois survivants dont une petite fille dont la vie allait être détruite à cause de cette attaque.

Disait-il vrai ? Il aurait été tellement plus simple que cet homme qui leur faisait face, qui prétendait être Daniel Jackson et qui leur racontait ces horreurs ne soit qu'un usurpateur. Que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mensonge. Mais même si une part d'eux l'espérait, leur raison était plus forte et ils savaient que tout était vrai. Que ça allait bientôt arriver et qu'ils n'avaient pour l'instant aucun moyen de l'en empêcher, hormis de découvrir le traître, mais cela risquait d'être compliqué au vu du peu d'indices dont ils disposaient.

Alors chacun préférait se murer dans le silence, essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, se regardant mutuellement afin de voir comment les autres réagissaient face à cette information.

TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

_**J'ai juste une chose à vous dire : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos review !! (Et ne vous privez pas pour m'en laisser de nouveau :D)**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°

John scruta Elizabeth du regard afin de connaître son sentiment face à cette révélation et ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de la diplomate ne le surpris pas. Il savait que cette femme cachait ses émotions derrière un masque afin d'être plus à même de diriger ses hommes, mais il savait aussi qu'elle était humaine avant tout et que parfois, ses sentiments étaient plus forts et laissaient ressortir sa fragilité. Et c'était bien le cas à ce moment précis. Son regard laissait paraître de la peur. Elle avait peur suite aux paroles de Daniel, peur de cette mort qui les attendait tous, mais aussi, peur pour cette petite fille qui allait être la leur.

Et c'est cette peur qui fît monter la colère en lui. Pas contre elle, non ! Elle avait le droit comme tout le monde de laisser paraître ses sentiments, mais contre cette personne qui allait les trahir et les conduire vers le chaos.

S'il s'était senti un peu perdu à la fin du récit de Daniel, cet échange de regard avec la future mère de son futur enfant avait été comme un électrochoc. Ils devaient retrouver la « taupe » et ils allaient la neutraliser, coûte que coûte. Ils ne devaient pas échouer, il ne le permettrait pas. Il en allait de leur survie à tous et surtout de celle d'Elisabeth et de leur fille. Jamais il ne permettrait qu'on fasse du mal à la diplomate.

Voyant que personne ne réagissait, il se décida à organiser les choses avec toute sa détermination nouvellement retrouvée.

- Très bien ! Maintenant que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense que vous serez plus à même Carson de soigner Kaileen.

Le médecin acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

- Quant à nous, nous devons retrouver la « taupe » coûte que coûte et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Tous le regardèrent avec attention sachant qu'ils étaient investis d'une mission capitale pour leur survie. Face à la détermination de John, Elizabeth reprit contenance afin de retrouver son rôle de leader, non sans un regard de remerciement à son subalterne pour l'avoir sortie de sa torpeur passagère.

- John a raison !

Tient, ce n'était plus « Colonel » mais « John ». Il y avait du progrès. Peut être que finalement toute cette histoire allait lui rendre la confiance perdue de la diplomate. Même si ce n'était pas sa tâche première, peut être que finalement non seulement ils pourraient neutraliser la taupe, mais aussi retrouver l'estime de sa supérieure. Voir peut être plus si affinité.

Ben quoi ! Il se doutait bien que Kaileen n'était pas arrivée par la puissance du Saint-Esprit, il y avait encore de l'espoir pour que certaines choses du futur se produisent. Après tout, s'ils étaient ensemble dans le futur, c'était bien que Elizabeth lui avait pardonné son mensonge et la nuit passée avec la fille de cette planète.

- Daniel, savez-vous si la « taupe » compte se réinfiltrer dans la base de données ?

- Oui, elle devrait remodifier quelque chose demain dans la journée.

- Si elle l'a déjà fait la fois précédente !

Tous les regards dévièrent vers Mckay.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi pensez vous qu'il se peut qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait ?

- Et bien, vous nous dites que dans votre passé, la « taupe » s'est connectée la 1ère fois il y a une semaine pour nous et que c'est pour cela que depuis une semaine, vous essayez de voyager jusqu'à notre époque.

- En effet ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir !

- Et bien, selon moi, cette personne ne peut être qu'un scientifique vu sa facilité à passer inaperçu. Mais en essayant de venir à notre époque avec votre médaillon, vous avez provoqué des fluctuations d'énergie dans notre médaillon et une partie des scientifiques s'est penchée depuis une semaine sur l'étude de cet objet. Et l'énergie augmentant petit à petit, j'ai du vérifier un certain nombre de fois dans la base de données sécurisée si ça ne se répercutait pas sur certaines fonctions de la Cité indispensables.

Oula ! John avait peur de comprendre ce que voulait dire Mckay.

- Vous voulez dire que le futur a déjà changé ?

- Wahou colonel ! Je vois que votre unique neurone réussi à faire des miracles parfois !

John lui lança un regard noir qui lui fît répondre illico à la question.

- Et bien oui, c'est ce que je veux dire. Ce que nous vivons depuis une semaine est tout nouveau. Ca ne s'est jamais passé. Dans le passé du Dr Jackson, le médaillon n'a jamais émis de fluctuation d'énergie, nous ne l'avons donc jamais ressorti de la salle des archives pour l'étudier, je n'ai jamais vérifié la base de données sécurisées et la « taupe » s'est infiltré sans encombre dedans.

Mince! Il en était sûr. Il fallait toujours que quelque chose cloche. Evidemment qu'Elizabeth lui avait pardonné son mensonge puisqu'en fait elle n'en a jamais eu connaissance ! Si le médaillon a été ressorti de la salle des archives, c'est à cause de l'énergie qu'il produisait dû à la venue de Daniel, donc dans le passé de l'archéologue, le médaillon n'a jamais été ressorti, le militaire n'a jamais eu à avouer où il l'avait eu, donc Elizabeth n'a rien su de comment il l'avait obtenu et ne lui a pas enlevé sa confiance.

Et bien on peut dire que si Daniel était venu pour changer le futur, c'était réussi. Adieu la vie avec elle, adieu les enfants qu'ils auraient dû avoir ensemble. Et bonjour la haine et le mépris. John ne savait pas s'il devait remercier l'archéologue de les prévenir d'une mort horrible ou s'il devait l'étrangler pour lui enlever les seules années de bonheur familial qu'il ait jamais connu, et qui visiblement il ne connaîtra jamais !

Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Bien sûr qu'il devait remercier l'archéologue, il allait lui permettre de garder en vie Elizabeth. Il fût sorti de ses pensées par Rodney.

- De toute façon, vu que quoi qu'il arrive, le traître va se connecter à la base de données sécurisée que ce soit la 1ère fois ou la 2ème fois, je vais créer un système de surveillance des informations afin de savoir d'où la connexion a lieu et a qui appartiennent les codes.

Rodney reçu l'accord d'Elizabeth qui se tourna vers les autres.

- Bien, pendant ce temps là, nous allons essayé de voir quelles équipes ont été en contact avec les Wraiths ces dernières semaines, voir ces derniers mois. Il a forcément fallu que la « taupe » les rencontre pour se mettre d'accord avec eux. Colonel, Ronon, essayez d'interroger les chefs d'équipes, comme c'est un scientifique que nous recherchons, les militaires ne devraient se douter de rien. Teyla et moi allons éplucher les rapports de mission afin de voir s'il n'y aurait pas un indice sur l'identité de la « taupe ». La réunion est terminée.

Tous se levèrent et chacun parti s'occuper de la tâche qui l'attendait. Daniel préféra rejoindre l'infirmerie afin de voir Kaileen qui devait être apeurée toute seule avec les infirmières.

TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Merci pour les reviews.**_

_Désolée Charlie pour le shweir, tu veux un mouchoir ? lol_

_**Dans cette suite, j'ai inséré la fameuse phrase imposé au concours (ben oui, rappelez vous, c'était une fic pour un concours !) qui était « Ronon : Euh, Elizabeth, vous pourriez me rendre un service ? » et j'avoues que j'ai galéré pour trouver un endroit où la mettre et ce qu'il pouvait lui demander ! J'ai pas trouvé mieux : sorry !!!**_

°°°°°°°°°

Le soir venu, John, Ronon et Rodney arrivèrent tous ensemble dans le bureau d'Elizabeth. Ils trouvèrent les deux femmes, toujours penchées sur les rapports de mission des équipes d'exploration, cachées par les piles de dossiers qu'elles avaient dû lire toute l'après-midi.

Elizabeth, surprise de cette intrusion, releva la tête instantanément, espérant qu'ils en aurait appris plus qu'elle.

- Alors ? Du nouveau ?

- Et bien, j'ai fini d'installer le système de surveillance de la base de données sécurisée, il ne reste plus que la « taupe » se connecte pour la localiser et obtenir son identité

- Quant à nous, rien de nouveau. On a interrogé les chefs d'équipe et aucun n'a rencontré les

Wraiths récemment, sauf quelques petites confrontations, mais pas de capture permettant un contact autre que par les armes. Et vous ?

Elizabeth fût déçue que les hommes n'aient rien trouvé car elles non plus n'avançaient pas avancé.

- Et bien nous n'avons rien appris de plus que vous Colonel. Rien qui puisse supposer un contact direct avec les Wraiths. Les équipes capturés par les wraiths ne comptent aucun survivant et les confrontations se sont vite terminées par un retour rapide sur Atlantis. Nous en sommes donc au point de départ. J'espère que le système de surveillance donnera quelque chose.

- Bon et bien puisqu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, je propose qu'on aille manger parce que ça fait plus de 6 heures que je n'ai rien avalé et qu'avec mes crises d'hypoglycémie je risque de…

- Oui, c'est bon Mckay, on a compris, de toute façon, on a plus que ça à faire.

Tous se levèrent pour quitter le bureau de la diplomate afin de rejoindre le mess qui s'avérait être vide à cette heure.

- Attendez, qu'elle heure est-il ?

- Ben 23h30 Colonel!

- Wahou, j'ai pas vu le temps passer aujourd'hui !

- Hey, c'est que ça passe vite quand on travaille !

John, comprenant le sous entendu, lança un regard noir à Mckay. Les trois autres sourirent à cette remarque très pertinente du scientifique. Le canadien avait finalement réussi à détendre l'atmosphère.

**ooOoo**

Le repas terminé, ils restèrent tous les cinq à discuter de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement d'aborder l'arrivée de Daniel et Kaileen ainsi que du futur des deux dirigeants de la Cité.

- Bon et bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis, mais il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher.

- Mais que faites vous de votre système de surveillance Mckay ?

- Et bien ne vous en faites pas pour ça Colonel, si la « taupe » se connecte cette nuit, je le saurait de suite, mais de toute façon, selon le Dr Jackson, ça devrait arriver la journée.

- C'est plus risqué pour lui non ?

- Non au contraire Teyla, il passerait plus inaperçu en journée. On ne ferait pas attention quelqu'un qui se connecterait à la base de données.

Après avoir salué ses amis, le scientifique quitta le mess et prit le chemin de ses quartiers pour une nuit de repos bien méritée.

- Je crois que je vais imiter le Dr Mckay et rejoindre mon lit, une longue journée nous attend demain.

- Vous avez raison Teyla, j'y vais aussi. Bonne nuit !

Presque tout le monde avait déserté le mess, il ne restait plus que Ronon et Elizabeth, qui savourait la fin de sa tasse de café.

- Vous n'allez pas vous coucher Ronon ?

- Euh, non. Je ne peux pas.

- Vous savez, c'est très gentil à vous de vouloir rester me tenir compagnie, mais vous devriez aller vous reposer.

- Oui mais je ne peux pas.

- Voyons, c'est un traître que nous recherchons pas un tueur, il ne va rien m'arriver si je reste seule vous savez. Je suis une grande fille.

Voyant que la diplomate allait s'éterniser au mess, il prit un air un peu gêné.

- Euh, Elizabeth, vous pourriez me rendre un service ?

La diplomate sourit. C'était donc ça. Ronon ne voulait pas lui tenir compagnie, mais plutôt lui demander quelque chose. Et son intuition lui disait que c'était en rapport avec Teyla. Il en pinçait pour la jeune athosienne et s'était enfin décidé à passer à l'action. Et à qui d'autre demander conseil qu'à une amie de la jeune femme ? Appelez ça comme vous voulez, mais pour elle ça relevait de l'intuition féminine. Ah les hommes, si prévisibles !

- Mais bien sûr Ronon, je vous écoutes !

- Euh, vous pourriez vous lever? Le pied de votre chaise est sur mon lacet et je ne peux pas aller me coucher !

- Oh ! Bien sûr !

Elizabeth se leva précipitamment confuse de la situation et marmonna de vagues excuses avant de souhaiter bonne nuit au runner et de se diriger dans le dédale de couloir de la Cité.

TBC 

_C'était ma dernière suite jusqu'à mon retour dans une semaine vu que je n'ai pas Internet là où je vais. Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël et beaucoup de cadeaux !!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Après quelques vacances bien méritées, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année et pleins de bonnes choses !**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il avait bien essayé. Une bonne douche, des vêtements propres et au lit. Mais rien ! D'habitude ça fonctionnait très bien, mais là, il avait trop de choses en tête. Il avait passé un repas agréable et détendu malgré la situation. Pourtant, il restait soucieux.

Allaient-ils réussir à arrêter la personne qui allait les trahir ? Avait-elle déjà donné des informations capitales aux Wraiths ? Allaient-ils être attaqués et tous mourir ? Allait-elle passer l'éponge sur son mensonge ?

En fait, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais ce soir, c'était surtout ça qui le tracassait. _Elle_. Il l'avait bien observé au mess et elle prenait soin de ne pas le regarder. Il avait espéré que cette histoire lui aurait fait un peu oublier son mensonge, mais non pas du tout. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis que Daniel leur avait annoncé que la petite fille était _leur_ fille à tous les deux.

Il avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, il les adorait. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la femme avec qui il souhaiterait en avoir. Aucune de ses conquêtes n'aurait fait une bonne mère à ses yeux. Mais apparemment, il l'avait trouvé finalement. Elle était juste sous ses yeux. Il l'avait bien remarqué, mais il n'osait pas. Après tout l'aimait-elle ? Sans doute que non, elle ne lui aurait pas enlevé sa confiance sinon.

Le grand John Sheppard préférait se taire sur ses sentiments plutôt que de se prendre un râteau de la part d'une femme. Et puis, si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait jamais pu la regarder en face. C'était mieux que sa supérieure ne sache rien.

Oui mais voilà, ils avaient un enfant ensemble. Du moins ils allaient l'avoir. Enfin, si le futur n'avait pas trop changé.

Il fallait qu'il la voit. Il n'était pas encore passé à l'infirmerie pour voir Kaileen, mais il savait comment elle avait réagi face à Elizabeth le jour même. Il n'avait pas osé. Il redoutait d'être rejeté par son enfant. Mais il était 1h30 du matin, à cette heure là, elle devait dormir. Il ne la réveillerait pas, il voulait juste la voir, l'observer dans son sommeil.

**ooOoo**

Il se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre. Seul un filet de lumière émanait de sous la porte du bureau de Carson. Même à une heure aussi tardive il était toujours présent. Sans doute des dossiers à terminer de remplir.

Carson était un de ces médecins qui croyaient en la technologie mais préféraient quand même les bonnes vielles méthodes. Alors il faisait du double travail. Remplissant les dossiers de ses patients sur ordinateur afin de les retrouver plus vite, mais les conservant également sur papier manuscrit afin d'être certain d'en garder une trace.

John entra sans bruit dans la salle principale. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas Daniel ici puisqu'on lui avait assigné l'après-midi même des quartiers personnels. Il regarda les lits qui s'y trouvaient et pu constater qu'ils étaient vides. Carson n'avait pas du avoir beaucoup de patients aujourd'hui !

Il fixa la porte au fond de la salle. C'était une chambre individuelle dans laquelle le médecin mettait les patients qui avaient le plus besoin de repos. Kaileen devait être là !

Il avança discrètement vers cette chambre et ouvrit délicatement la porte. Il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il vit.

Elizabeth était là, dans cette pièce, près du lit de l'enfant éclairé par la faible lueur de la lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Elle ne disait rien et regardait la petite fille dormir tout en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux. L'enfant, elle, dormait sereinement en serrant contre elle sa vielle poupée de chiffon. Sûrement un des vestiges restant après le passage des Wraiths, seul souvenir de sa vie passée.

John pensa d'abord à repartir, mais se décida à entrer. Il voulait voir sa fille et même si Elizabeth était présente, cela ne changeait rien à son besoin de la voir.

La diplomate tourna la tête vers lui et fût surprise de découvrir le militaire. Elle s'attendait plutôt à voir arriver Beckett dans la chambre.

- John ! Mais que faites vous ici ?

- Et bien, la même chose que vous je suppose, je venais la voir.

Il s'approcha du lit et observa l'enfant. Elle était très mignonne. Il se surprit à se demander à qui elle ressemblait le plus et à faire l'inventaire des points communs qu'elle avait avec ses parents. Elle avait les cheveux bouclés de sa mère, mais indisciplinés comme lui. Il continua son inventaire et sourit. Cette enfant ne ressemblait physiquement ni à sa mère, ni à son père, elle était un vrai mélange des deux.

Elizabeth observa John pendant qu'il regardait Kaileen. Son regard était doux envers cette enfant, protecteur. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il ferait un bon père pour leur fille. Mais elle revint très vite à la réalité, elle lui en voulait pour l'avoir trahi, pour avoir menti afin de cacher son aventure avec la bimbo du coin. Elle se demanda combien d'autres nuits il avait passé avec une de ces filles pendant qu'elle restait sur Atlantis à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa réflexion que Carson entra dans la chambre, surpris de voir les deux dirigeants près du lit de l'enfant qui devrait être leur fille dans quelques mois.

- Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est, vous devriez dormir depuis longtemps !

Elizabeth songea à une expression qu'elle avait apprise lors d'un de ses séjours en France _« C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité »_. Oui, cela résumait bien la situation. Et elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à le penser.

- Mais vous aussi je vous ferais remarquer !

Etrange, vraiment très étrange. John exprimait toujours tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. Ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes malgré leurs multiples différends.

- Moi, j'étais en train de revoir la proposition du Dr Heightmeyer pour soigner Kaileen.

Soudain, le médecin eut toute l'attention des deux dirigeants.

- Et qu'en est-il ?

- Et bien, nous pouvons la guérir.

- Mais c'est génial, qu'attendez-vous ?

- Du calme Colonel. Ca ne peut pas se faire comme ça. Je comptais vous en parler demain mais puisque vous êtes là, suivez-moi tous les deux.

TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ca y'est, exams finis mais vautrage garanti !!! Je vais me consoler avec les soldes je pense.**_

_**Voici le chapitre 12, bonne lecture !**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les trois atlantes quittèrent la chambre de l'enfant et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du médecin qui ferma la porte derrière eux.

- Très bien, nous serons plus tranquille pour discuter ici.

Le militaire et la diplomate prirent place dans les sièges mis à disposition devant le bureau du médecin et Carson s'installa dans son fauteuil.

- Voilà. Kaileen peut être guérie si elle a beaucoup d'attention de la part de ses parents. Elle a juste besoin d'amour et de retrouver sa famille. Maintenant, reste à savoir ce que vous comptez faire !

Les deux dirigeants se regardèrent interloqués par la dernière phrase du médecin.

- Ce que l'on compte faire ? C'est à dire ?

Comprenant où voulait en venir John, Carson se reprit immédiatement.

- Je ne vous parle pas de vous deux en tant que couple voyons. Ca ça ne regarde que vous ! Je vous parle de savoir si vous comptez garder Kaileen ou pas. Parce qu'au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, le Dr Jackson et elle ont fait un voyage sans retour possible. Ils sont condamnés à rester bloqué ici. Alors je vous le demande : Comptez-vous garder cette enfant oui ou non ?

Devant le silence de ses deux amis, Carson s'évertua à leur fournir des solutions.

- Vous savez, elle peut très bien être confiée à un couple d'athosiens ou alors être rapatriée sur Terre pour être confiée à l'adoption.

- En fait Carson, nous n'en avons pas encore parlé. Avec cette « taupe » à trouver, j'ai passé une partie de la journée à lire des rapports et John à interroger les chefs d'équipe.

- Je vois. Ecoutez, si l'on veut l'aider à retrouver une vie normale, c'est le plus tôt possible. Alors je vous laisse une journée pour vous mettre d'accord. Si vous voulez la garder et bien nous devrons commencer des séances avec vous, sinon je l'accompagnerais dans une nouvelle famille et avec des parents qui l'aideront à aller mieux.

Carson s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi dur avec eux, mais ils ne lui laissaient pas le choix. Ils étaient les parents de Kaileen, même si elle venait du futur. Sans eux, elle ne pourrait pas guérir. Mais il avait espéré qu'ils voudraient la garder. C'était logique pour lui, ils allaient être ensemble dans le futur donc il avait pensé que l'arrivée inopinée de cette enfant allait faire accélérer les choses. A moins que ça n'aille vraiment très mal entre eux. En tout cas, il fallait les mettre au pied du mur et leur dire ce qu'il comptait faire s'ils refusaient de jouer leur rôle de parents.

Carson souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis et partit rejoindre ses quartiers. En chemin, il se ravisa en repensant au récit de Daniel et à leur mort imminente à tous. Il s'arrêta devant les quartiers de Laura Cadman et entra. Il avait besoin de passer la nuit à ses côtés et de la sentir contre lui. Il s'endormit sereinement, serrant sa compagne dans ses bras protecteurs.

**ooOoo**

Dans une autre partie de la Cité, deux personnes, elles, ne dormaient pas. Elles étaient accoudées sur un balcon, observant les étoiles et bercées par le bruit des vagues. C'était leur refuge depuis le premier jour où ils avaient posé les pieds sur cette Cité. Mais cette nuit, ils étaient venus pour parler. Même s'il y avait de la tension entre eux en ce moment, ils devaient avoir cette conversation.

Aucun des deux ne se décida à prendre la parole. La nuit risquait d'être longue ! Finalement John rompit le silence.

- Que voulez-vous faire ?

Elizabeth fût surprise à l'entente de cette question. Que voulait-elle faire ? Mais la garder bien sûr. Elle ne l'avait pas mise au monde mais se sentait pourtant très proche d'elle. Elle voulait la voir rire, la voir jouer, la voir grandir, pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, la cajoler… Mais lui, le voulait-il ? Pouvait-elle lui imposer une enfant dont il ne voudrait pas ? Elle préféra répondre vaguement afin de le laisser lui dire ce que lui envisageait.

- Je ne sais pas. Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait répondre à ça. Est-ce qu'il voulait la garder ? Et bien, il ne l'avait vu que peu de temps alors il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour cette enfant. Mais il aimait le fait d'en avoir un à lui et qui plus est, un qu'il aurait eu avec Elizabeth. Il avait aimé la scène qu'il avait vu dans la chambre à l'infirmerie. Voir la jeune femme si maternelle avec cette enfant. Leur enfant. Il doutait vraiment de la réponse de la diplomate et décida de jouer franc jeu.

- Je veux la garder.

Elizabeth ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi catégorique. Elle l'observa quelques minutes. Il arborait un air sérieux et regardait l'horizon. Elle su immédiatement que ce n'était pas une réponse en l'air de sa part. Mais comment savoir que ce n'était pas un simple caprice ?

Il devrait s'en occuper, être là pour elle. Il ne pourrait plus jouer les casse-cou en mission comme il le faisait si bien. Et les femmes ! Pensait-il qu'il lui laisserait la gamine pendant qu'il irait fricoter avec une femme et reviendrait tout sourire comme si de rien n'était ?

Elizabeth eu un petit rire sinique à cette pensée, ce qui n'échappa pas à John.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Et bien, je me demandais si vous aviez conscience de ce que c'était que d'élever un enfant ? Finit la prise de risque constante, les gamineries, les mensonges…

Aïe. Elle lui en voulait encore et ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement. Mais comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il ne saurait pas s'occuper d'un enfant, qu'il ferait un mauvais père !

- Je sais très bien dans quoi je mets les pieds. Mais vous préférez quoi ? Qu'elle parte à l'adoption ? Je refuse que ma fille ait un autre père. Et pour ce qui est de cette amulette, je vous ai déjà dit que je m'excusais pour vous avoir menti.

S'en était trop pour Elizabeth. Elle sortit de ses gonds et lui parla d'un ton froid, criant presque.

- Vous excuser ! Mais c'est tout ce que vous savez faire justement. Et lorsque vous partirez avec je ne sais qu'elle blondasse bien foutue, je dirais quoi à notre fille ? Que vous vous excusez de la laisser, mais qu'il y a plus intéressant ailleurs ?

Alors c'était donc ça ! Elizabeth ne lui en voulait pas pour avoir menti, mais pour avoir passé la nuit avec cette fille. Ce qu'il craignait le plus était arrivé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme un coureur de jupon qui se tapait tout ce qui bougeait. Lui ce qu'il voulait c'était elle ! Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir, alors il essayait de l'oublier dans les bras d'une autre. Mais c'est à elle qu'il pensait lorsqu'il leur faisait l'amour, c'est son visage qu'il voyait sous lui, c'est son corps qu'il embrassait et c'est son nom qu'il prononçait dans sa tête lorsqu'il atteignait l'orgasme. Il devait le lui faire comprendre, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Il n'y aura pas plus intéressant ailleurs et il n'y a jamais eu plus intéressant ailleurs.

Elizabeth le regarda avec insistance. Parlait-il de leur fille ou bien d'eux ? Elle le laissa continuer.

- Je… J'ai toujours pensé que… que je ne vous intéressais pas, que… qu'en tant que ma supérieure vous… vous refuseriez toute relation avec moi. Alors… alors je me suis caché derrière ce masque de capitaine Kirk pour pouvoir vous… vous oublier dans les bras d'autres femmes qui… qui ne me repousseraient pas.

Elizabeth était paralysée de stupeur, yeux ronds et bouche grande ouverte. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il était volage uniquement parce qu'il pensait qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui et qu'elle le repousserait s'il venait à se déclarer ? Mais comment avait-il pu avoir de telles idées ? On parlait bien de John Sheppard là ! L'homme le plus sûr de lui en matière de femmes. Et elle, elle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne pouvait prononcer aucun mot.

John, quant à lui, avait baissé la tête pendant son monologue. Il n'osait pas affronter le regard de la diplomate. Et pour lui, son silence en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Il décida de la convaincre de garder Kaileen autrement.

- Vous savez, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de famille. Ma mère est morte lorsque j'étais petit et mon père est militaire dans l'air force. Comme il partait souvent, il m'a confié à ma grand-mère. Je n'ai jamais été en très bon termes avec lui. J'ai rejoint l'armée à la mort de ma grand-mère, je n'avais plus personne pour s'occuper de moi. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était une vraie famille et je ne veux pas que ma fille vive la même chose et se sente abandonnée. Je ne veux pas être comme mon père. Laissez-moi cette chance Elizabeth !

En prononçant ces derniers mots, il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la dirigeante. Elle y vit toute sa peine et sa sincérité.

Puis il détourna les talons en murmurant un vague « Bonne nuit » et partit précipitamment sans demander son reste. Il préférait laisser la diplomate réfléchir plutôt que d'exiger d'elle une réponse immédiate. Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour retrouver son lit et tenter de s'endormir.

Elizabeth était restée figé sur le balcon. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant de révélation et à ce départ précipité. Elle devait faire le tri dans sa tête. Trop d'informations d'un seul coup. La seule qui ressortait clairement était qu'elle aimait cet homme et qu'elle ne laisserait jamais leur fille à d'autres personnes.

Elle décida d'aller se coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Et puis, ne disait-on pas que la nuit portait conseil ? Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire confiance de nouveau à John mais après ce soir, ça allait demander réflexion.

_**TBC**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Et voici la suite !!**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, Rodney fit irruption dans le bureau d'Elizabeth, essoufflé de sa course dans les couloirs de la Cité

- Il… s'est…connecté… ça… y est !

Elizabeth comprenant de quoi parlait le scientifique lui fît un grand sourire.

- Vous savez qui c'est ?

Après avoir recouvré à peu près son souffle, Rodney pu lui répondre normalement.

- Non, pas encore.

Voyant la déception sur le visage de la diplomate, il s'empressa de rajouter les derniers éléments.

- Mais je sais d'où il s'est connecté et les codes d'accès qu'il a utilisé. Avec ça, je devrais pouvoir vous donner un nom !

A ces mots, Elizabeth saisit sa radio et demanda à Daniel, John, Teyla et Ronon de les rejoindre à son bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était présent dans la pièce et attendait que Rodney termine de réunir les informations sur la « taupe ».

- Alors la « taupe » s'est connectée de l'ordinateur numéro 4 du laboratoire central et son nom est…

Et ce qu'il vit s'afficher l'horrifia.

- Non, c'est impossible ! Ca ne peut pas être lui !

Les autres le regardait avec appréhension. Daniel perdit patience.

- Dr Mckay qui est-ce ?

Le canadien releva la tête vers l'archéologue, les yeux exorbités, marqués de stupeur et d'incompréhension. Il se tourna vers John et Elizabeth.

- C'est… C'est… Zelenka.

Tous furent aussi surpris que lui. Comment Radek avait-il pu les trahir ? C'était impossible ! Le tchèque était le plus loyale, le plus serviable de tous les scientifiques. Alors comment ?

- Mais attendez une minute. Radek ne va jamais en mission. Du moins pas ces derniers mois. Alors comment se pourrait-il que ce soit lui ? Vous en êtes certain Mckay ?

- Ce dont je suis certain Sheppard, c'est que ce sont ses codes qui ont été utilisés pour entrer dans la base de données sécurisée de la Cité.

- Rodney se pourrait-il qu'on les lui ait volé ?

- Et bien Elizabeth, avec ce tchèque on peut s'attendre à tout, mais normalement il est le seul à les connaître.

Daniel bouillonnait. Ils avaient son nom. Ils savaient qui était cet homme. Celui qui les avait trahi, qui avait fait ami-ami avec les Wraiths et qui avait détruit sa vie. Et ils restaient là à discuter sur les probabilités que ce ne soit pas lui alors qu'il était libre d'aller et venir dans la Cité ! C'en était trop pour Daniel. Il sortit discrètement du bureau de la diplomate et se dirigea vers le laboratoire central, là où il trouverait ce traître.

**ooOoo**

Il n'avait jamais parcouru une telle distance aussi vite. Il voulait se venger de cet homme, lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il avait fait, qu'il _lui_ avait fait. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le laboratoire, celui-ci était vide. Ce qui fît enrager encore plus Daniel. Il chercha quelque indice lui permettant de retrouver ce Zelenka.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Daniel se figea. L'homme qui venait de lui poser une question avait un accent étrange, très étrange même. Ce genre d'accent que l'on trouve en Europe Centrale… tchèque. Ca ne faisait aucun doute que c'était l'homme qu'il recherchait.

- C'est vous Zelenka ?

- Oui. Pourquoi vous…

Mais le scientifique n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà l'archéologue lui sautait dessus, lui assénant de violents coups de poing.

C'est à cet instant qu'arriva Ronon et John. En effet, ils s'étaient finalement rendu compte, quelques minutes après, de la disparition du Dr Jackson et le lieu où il avait dû se rendre s'imposa très vite à eux. Par chance, ils étaient arrivés à temps, neutralisant Daniel et emmenant Radek à l'infirmerie.

_**TBC**_


	14. Chapter 14

Merci pour les reviews. Et maintenant voici la réponse à vos questions ! 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le Dr Beckett ouvrit le rideau derrière lequel il avait soigné le Dr Radek Zelenka et jeta un regard noir à Daniel Jackson qui était entouré du Colonel John Sheppard et de Ronon Dex.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris de tabasser ce pauvre homme ?

Daniel commença a avancer et fut vite neutralisé par Ronon et John qui lui attrapèrent chacun un bras. Il tenta de se dégager vainement.

- C'est lui le traître. Il est entrée dans la base de données sécurisée pour donner des informations aux Wraiths.

- Mais il est fou ! Je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose. Je suis arrivé pour travailler lorsque j'ai surpris cet homme fouillant dans le labo. Et il m'a sauté dessus pour me frapper !

Elizabeth voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard du tchèque décida de tout lui expliquer. Elle lui raconta tout ce que Daniel leur avait dit, hormis pour Kaileen où elle jugea qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il sache la vérité pour l'instant.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous croire que je puisse faire une chose pareille ?

- J'ai installé un système de surveillance d'accès à la base de données sécurisée et c'est votre code d'accès qui a été utilisé.

- Mais comment ? C'est impossible ! Je ne l'ai donné à personne.

- C'est bien là le problème Radek !

Tout le monde était perplexe. Personne, hormis Daniel, ne croyait Zelenka coupable. Seulement, il était le seul a avoir ces codes et les preuves ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Voyant que tout était contre lui, Zelenka tenta de les convaincre. Mais Daniel fulminait toujours.

- Mais arrêtez de mentir, c'est vous seul le coupable. Il n'y avait que vous dans le laboratoire centrale ce matin, personne d'autre n'était arrivé.

Zelenka ne savait pas quoi répondre, tout l'accusait alors qu'il se savait innocent. Il ne pouvait pas prouver que ce n'était pas lui, ses codes d'accès avaient été utilisés à son insu. On les lui avait volé. Mais comment ? Jamais il ne les avait donné à personne. Il ne les avait pas non plus noté sur papier, trop risqué. Il les avait seulement appris par cœur. Il n'avait aucune chance, il était un coupable idéal.

- Non ! Le Dr Zelenka n'était pas le premier à arriver dans le laboratoire central ce matin.

Tout le monde se retourna vers cette voix, celle qui venait de sauver Zelenka. Celle à qui le scientifique devait son salut.

Le lieutenant Laura Cadman se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle était vêtu de son uniforme réglementaire mais tenait une peluche dans les mains représentant un lapin serrant un cœur rouge, ce qui contrastait fortement avec sa tenue.

- Laura, mais que viens-tu faire ici ?

Le lieutenant, un peu gênée que tous les regards soient braqués sur elle, montra la peluche qu'elle tenait.

- Et bien, ce matin tu m'a dis que Kaileen était arrivée avec une poupée de chiffon toute rapiécée, je venais lui donner la peluche que j'avais ramené de la Terre.

Tous regardèrent successivement Laura et la peluche. Etrange. Vraiment étrange, qu'une femme entraînée à tuer ait une peluche dans ses quartiers. Seul Carson sourit en voyant sa compagne tenir cette peluche.

- C'est très gentil de ta part. mais qu'as-tu dit en entrant ?

Laura reprit contenance et répéta ce qu'elle leur avait dit, à savoir que Radek n'était pas le premier au laboratoire ce matin.

- Qui d'autre y était ?

- Et bien, lorsque je me suis aperçue que j'avais oublié de prendre la peluche, je suis retournée à mes quartiers et en revenant je suis repassée devant le laboratoire central au moment où le Dr Bower en sortait. Il ne m'a pas vu et sembler très pressé.

- Le Dr Bower ? Mais c'est qui ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mckay. C'était tout lui ça. Il avait des scientifiques sous ses ordres, mais il ne connaissait pas leurs noms.

- Je sais que c'est un physicien. Chauve mais barbu et avec de grosses lunettes. Il a participé à une mission de mon équipe il y a quelques semaines.

- Et que s'est-il passé lors de cette mission Lieutenant ?

- Rien de très important mon colonel. Nous sommes partis explorer les ruines d'un laboratoire sur une planète. Nous avons perdu le contact radio quelques heures suite à des interférences, mais nous avons retrouvé le Dr Bower qui était resté dans le laboratoire et nous sommes rentrés.

John regarda Elizabeth avec un sourire malicieux.

- La voilà notre mission de premier contact avec les Wraiths. Reste à savoir maintenant où il se trouve. Lieutenant ?

Laura ne comprenait rien à la situation, ni aux commentaires du Colonel mais obéit tout de même à son supérieur.

- Selon moi, il se dirigeait vers la zone d'habitation. Mais vue l'heure à laquelle je l'ai croisé, je penche plus pour le mess actuellement.

- Merci Lieutenant. Très bien, j'entrerais seul dans le mess pour l'en faire sortir gentiment et sans esclandre. Teyla et Rodney, faufilez vous dans les cuisines pour bloquer cette issue. Ronon et Daniel, bloquez l'entrée principale.

- Et moi ?

- Euh, vous Elizabeth, vous restez sagement ici avec Beckett et Cadman… et le petit lapin !

Ils partirent tous les cinq, ne laissant pas à Elizabeth le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Comme d'habitude, elle se retrouvait sur le banc de touche. Elle se tourna vers Laura et regarda le petit lapin. Elle sourit devant cette marque d'attention de la militaire.

- Et si nous allions lui offrir cette jolie peluche ?

TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

_**Et nous voici donc rendu au dernier chapitre de cette fic. La dernière ligne droite ! Bonne lecture.**_

°°°°°°°°°°

Chacun était à son poste et John était prêt à entrer dans le mess. Au moment de franchir les portes, il se remémora la description qu'avait faite Cadman du scientifique.

_Chauve._

John jeta un regard panoramique au mess. Génial, tous les crânes d'œuf s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au mess à cette heure là. Le militaire songea qu'il ne manquait plus que Caldwell à ce petit comité.

_Barbu._

Par chance, il y en avait très peu de barbu.

_De grosses lunettes._

Alors là, il n'avait plus de choix. Un seul homme correspondait à cette description et il avait des lunettes…

_Wahou ! Comment faisait-il pour réussir à voir à travers ces gros machins !_

John se reprit très vite et s'approcha du scientifique, l'air de rien.

- Hey, bonjour !

L'homme releva la tête et dévisagea le militaire.

- Bonjour !

_Ok. Premier contact établi et plutôt bien réussi !_

- Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse, je suis le colonel John Sheppard, chef militaire de la Cité.

L'homme commençait a avoir des sueurs froides. Pourquoi ce gars là venait lui parler ? Justement aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était entré dans la base de données sécurisée. En fait, il commençait à paniquer. Il avait été repéré, c'était sûr ! Il décida de la jouer stratégique et de se replier.

- Désolé, mais je dois partir.

_Ok. Pas si bien réussi que ça finalement !_

Il prit son plateau et commença à se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'il vit, derrière un technicien qui entrait, le runner et l'archéologue attendre patiemment à la sortie. Il était pris au piège et le savait. Paniqué, il bifurqua vers la droite et attrapa sous sa veste un beretta qu'il cachait soigneusement. Il tenta de mettre en joue le Colonel Sheppard et tira.

Les personnes présentes dans le mess, prises de panique, se mirent à crier et à courir partout. Bower ayant manqué sa cible, attrapa une jeune botaniste qui passait près de lui et s'en servit de bouclier humain, espérant pouvoir finalement s'en sortir. Une fois que le mess fût évacué, Daniel, Ronon, Teyla et Rodney entrèrent dans la salle.

- N'approchez pas où je la tue !

- Ecoutez, nous savons ce que vous avez fait ce matin. Relâchez-là et nous en parlerons calmement.

- Non, je veux quitter la Cité. Laissez-moi franchir la porte des étoiles et il ne sera fait de mal à personne.

- Avant, je veux savoir pourquoi et comment. Pourquoi nous trahir ? Et comment avez vous fait pour subtiliser les codes de Zelenka ?

Le scientifique regarda Mckay avec un sourire pervers.

- Et bien c'est très simple. Lorsque j'ai été visité ce laboratoire en ruine sur cette planète, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas un laboratoire ancien mais Wraith. J'ai touché un objet qui m'a fait entrer en contact avec des Wraiths. J'avoues qu'au début, j'étais terrifié, mais ils m'ont proposé de devenir quelqu'un de puissant, un grand scientifique. De me nommer chef scientifique de la Cité après s'en être emparé. Et j'avoues que c'était trop tentant ! Je suis brillant et j'ai toujours été dans votre ombre Mckay et dans celle de Zelenka. J'allais enfin avoir ce qui me revenait de droit.

Alors, cet homme brillant avait tout sacrifié pour du pouvoir. Il avait donné les vies de milliards d'êtres humains et même des membres de sa famille, juste pour être reconnu comme étant le meilleur. C'était de la folie ! Daniel fulminait au fond de lui. Briser autant de vie pour assouvir son ego démesuré !

- Et pour les codes ?

- Ah ça ! J'avoues avoir eu plus de mal. Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Ce bon vieux Zelenka s'est retrouvé sous anesthésie locale la semaine dernière pour qu'on lui arrache une dent qui le faisait souffrir. J'avoues que l'anesthésiant combinée à une trop forte dose d'oxygène donne un Zelenka très bavard. Par chance, il ne s'en souvenait plus le lendemain. Un vrai jeu d'enfants, je vous le dis !

La jeune femme que détenait le scientifique était de plus en plus terrifiée et tremblait de tous ses membres, ce qui jouait également sur les nerfs de son ravisseur. C'est alors qu'un bruit se fît entendre des cuisines. L'homme prit peur, braqua son arme au hasard et tira.

John et Ronon, voyant le scientifique pris de panique, se précipitèrent sur lui et réussirent à le neutraliser. Mais le soulagement d'avoir réussi fît très vite place à l'horreur de la situation. Daniel gisait au sol dans une marre de sang.

- Une équipe médicale au mess vite !

Rodney tentait de faire pression sur la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie, mais visiblement, une artère devait être touchée.

Elizabeth entra précipitamment dans le mess, suivi de Carson et de son équipe. Elle fût soulagée de voir que John allait bien. Mais l'inquiétude pris place lorsqu'elle vit que Daniel avait du mal à respirer.

Carson et son équipe s'approchèrent de lui, mais il les refoula aussitôt. Il savait qu'il allait mourir sous peu et ne voulait pas gaspiller le peu de temps qu'il lui restait. Il devait _leur_ parler, à _eux_ et à personne d'autre. Il avait besoin juste de quelques secondes.

- Colonel. Elizabeth…

Tous deux s'approchèrent de lui et se penchèrent. Ses paroles n'étaient plus que murmure et l'on voyait bien qu'il faisait un effort surhumain pour les prononcer.

- Promettez-moi… de vous… occuper de… Kaileen. Elle a… besoin… de vous. Elle doit… revivre. S'il… vous… plaît. Promettez… le moi.

John et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard furtif qui en disait long sur leurs intentions. La diplomate prit la parole en les engageant tous les deux.

- Nous vous le promettons Daniel.

Ce dernier sourit à ces paroles. « Merci » fût l'unique mot qu'il prononça dans un dernier souffle.

TBC (_Dernier chapitre oui, mais il reste l'épilogue ! )_


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu cette fic et principalement à ceux qui ont laissé une review. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Epilogue 

La nuit était déjà tombée sur la Cité. Elizabeth n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il avait fallu s'occuper du corps de Daniel, mais également de la fusillade du mess. Comme Daniel leur avait demandé, toute cette histoire allait restée secrète. Il avait fallu trouver un prétexte pour expliquer comment ils avaient fait pour découvrir cette trahison et Radek avait volontiers joué le jeu. La diplomate avait dû passer sa journée à lire les rapports du personnel sur cet événement et à rédiger le sien pour le SGC.

Elle se trouvait désormais sur le balcon a respirer l'air pur et à souffler un peu. Ces deux derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour elle. Elle méritait quand même quelques minutes de répit.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et instinctivement, elle sut qui était derrière elle. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Mais Elizabeth avait beaucoup réfléchi sur son avenir, celui qu'elle devait avoir et celui qu'elle voulait. Et il s'avérait que les deux se ressemblaient fortement. Elle avait eu du mal à pardonner à John son mensonge, mais elle voulait redémarrer sur de bonnes bases avec lui. Elle avait donc tirer un trait sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Quant à sa confiance, il ne l'avait jamais perdu en fait. Elle tenait trop à lui pour ça. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir une totale confiance en lui. Et pour leur fille également. Elle savait qu'il ferait un père merveilleux et elle voulait former cette famille qu'il désirait tant et qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Vous étiez sincère lorsque vous avez promis à Daniel que l'on s'occuperait de Kaileen ?

Elizabeth sourit. Il était direct, détestait tourner autour du pot et c'est une des nombreuses choses qu'elle aimait chez lui. Elle devait désormais lui faire part de sa décision. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, toujours avec ce sourire sur les lèvres. Et en un instant, il sut. Qu'elle lui pardonnait, qu'ils s'occuperait de Kaileen ensemble, qu'elle avait confiance en lui pour les protéger toute les deux…

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et attendit sa réponse.

- Oui, je veux que l'on s'occupe ensemble de Kaileen. J'aime déjà cette enfant et je refuse de m'en séparer.

- Vous êtes consciente que Daniel a changé le futur et qu'elle ne naîtra certainement jamais ?

Elizabeth sourit à cette remarque et se rapprocha également de John.

- Je le sais. Et d'ailleurs, il est préférable pour elle qu'elle ne naissent pas, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer si deux Kaileen se retrouvaient à la même époque.

- L'antropie en cascade ?

- C'est une possibilité.

Elizabeth plongea son regard dans celui du militaire.

- Mais si ce n'est pas elle, ce sera un autre enfant qui naîtra.

John fût ému par ce que venait de lui dire Elizabeth. Elle envisageait l'éventualité d'avoir des enfants avec lui. Elle lui avait entièrement pardonné et jamais plus il ne trahirait sa confiance. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre lorsqu'il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres pour un doux et tendre baiser dans lequel il fît passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, afin de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait et qu'il n'y aurait jamais qu'elle qui comptait à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, Elizabeth sourit à John et repensa à Kaileen.

- Nous devrions aller l'annoncer à Carson avant qu'il ne nous fasse une crise.

- Oui, je crois qu'on l'a assez fait tourner en bourrique pour ce soir. Viens.

John tendit la main à Elizabeth, qui la saisi, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Ca n'allait pas être facile de faire que Kaileen redevienne une enfant comme les autres, mais ensemble ils y croyaient et fonderaient la famille dont John avait toujours rêvé.

The End 

Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette fic et n'oubliez pas la review du dernier chapitre, elle est essentielle celle-là !! lol


End file.
